Fascism
, a famous fascist]] Fascism is a mechanism for containing and repressing the working class and ordinary people. It was used to keep workers from forming unions and to keep labor laws like minimum wage from being passed. It favors privatization of major industries, although the government might tell the corporations what to do (like make weapons to bomb ethnic minorities) Fascism is also likely to be Racist and Nationalistic because Fascism tries to favour one ethnic group/some ethnic groups over others. In practice, individual rights and the rights of political, social and ethic minority groups are all sacrificed in service to and for the good of the Nation State. History Fascism is a type of political system named for the National Fascist Party. The National Fascist Party, led by Benito Mussolini, was prominent in Italian politics in the early 20th Century until it was defeated in World War II. The National Fascist Party was named for it's symbol the fasces. The fasces was an ancient Italian symbol. It was a bundle of rods wrapped together with an axe, and symbolized both the power of unity (the individual rods wrapped together into an unbreakable bundle) and authority (the rod and the axe, weapons used to either punish or kill). The Death's Head worn by some members of the German Nazi Party also represented authority and the power of punishment, deciding life or death for those under their authority. Calling people Fascists when they aren't #When used correctly the term Fascism refers to people and organisations so far to the right that they oppose Democracy and may even favour Totalitarianism. The best known real Fascist was Benito Mussolini but Nazism is an extreme form of Fascism. #In everyday speech the word Fascist is often used to describe a range of people who are Too Conservative for the GOP. Some of the people in that list are Fascists or Nazis but by no means all. ##Even people who belong to the GOP but are further to the right than the average for that party may find their political opponents call them Fascists. ##Even people who are Centre left may find opponents further to the left than they are calling them Fascists. Examples of fascism in the Republican Party In elections, Republicans say that there is "voter fraud" as an example of fascism. This is fascist because it is stopping people from exercising their right to vote. They block black people from voting because they are more likely to vote Democrat or maybe because they are racists. Another example is people protesting things like the Brett Kavanaugh nomination and Dakota Access Pipeline construction. This is fascist because they are arresting non-violent protesters protesting real issues, which is protected by the First Amendment. Redefining Fascism Closely related to the phenomena of calling people fascist when they're not, is the modern attempt to redefine Fascism as a far-left movement, so that right wingers wont be called fascist when they are fascist. Leftist movements attempt to achieve equality to varying degrees. The center and center left concentrate on equal access, equality under law, equal protection, and equal opportunity. Movements further to the left are more concerned with equal outcomes and want universal basic income, an idea where the government provides base money so there is no poverty. The further left movements are willing to go further to achieve euality, than those in the center and center-left, but all are movements with equality as a goal. Rightest movements almost always support the established order, Conservatism. Movements further to the right tend to support more inequality, more privilege based on wealth, race or nationality, Social Darwinism, and anti-democratic authoritarian systems such as plutarchy, monarchy, and dictatorship. Fascism, on the far right, rejects equality totally. Some modern right-wing philosophy is very close to the core tenets of fascism, and would be automatically rejected as a dangerous failed system if identified with fascism. The answer for these rightists is to redefine Fascism as a failed left-wing movement. These modern right-wing radicals focus on the use of "Socialist" in the name of former fascist parties, and try to convince us that the mere use of the name makes them left-wing regardless of their right wing actions. "National Socialism" promotes the interest of one ethnic group over that of all other ethnic groups, privileges based on race and wealth, and authoritarian government. Some people who support democracy and are in no way true Fascists are called Fascists. People unfamiliar with this especially people who speak English as a second language should bear it in mind. Examples of Fascist Nations *Canada under Stephen Harper , former fascist leader of Canada]] *Georgia under Brian Kemp *The US under Donald Trump *Argentina under Videla *Chile under Pinochet *Nazi Germany under Adolf Hitler *Italy under Benito Mussolini *Japan under Tojo *Portugal under Salazar *Spain under Franco Fascist ideas *Racism *Established Class System *Sexism *Government controls social policies (Authoritarianism) *Government gives all economic power to the corporations *Integration of church and state (Clericalism) *Repression of the media and/or controlled media (FOX News) *Integration of corporations and state, with the government working for the good of corporations, not the people *Complete disregard for the environment *Nationalistic approach to international affairs *Reintroduction of the Capital punishment (European fascism) *Homophobia Fascist America Does Republican America fit this description? Yes. Every one of these. Fascist dictatorships are far more extreme than America. Dubya was definitely a fascist. People living in the worst rural parts of the Bible Belt don't seem to have much more freedom than people living in dictatorships. The law allows them free speech and allows them to do a great many things that their churches dislike. If they use these freedoms nobody will speak to them anymore. In the very worst cases some more violent people from the fundamentalist community will smite them in the name of sweet Jesus. See also *British National Party *Nazi *Republican party - Surprised? *Ann Coulter *Metapedia *Fred Phelps *Godwin's law *Nationalism *Communist Party of China (don't be fooled by the word "Communism") *America's Independent Party Category: Politics and Government Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Evil Category:Bigots Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Fascism Category:Nazis Category:Alt-Right Category:Far Right